Charlie Nash x Reader: Your Voice
by Lady Mystere
Summary: You and Lieunant Nash have been partners for over a year. Why does he continue to keep you around? Why are you so special?


Your fingers fiercely clacked the keyboard with dizzying speed as your eyes darted between the many monitors surrounding you.

An alarming beeping caught your ear, "Enemies approaching at six o' clock. Count: twenty."

"Roger," a stern, deep voice sounded in your earpiece. It wasn't even two minutes before the twenty green dots disappeared from the radar.

You shook your head with a smirk, "No more enemies in sight. You're clear to return to base."

The man simply grunted, his line disconnecting.

You sighed, leaving your lame excuse for a chair, "See you soon, Nash."

The hot, bitter taste of your coffee relaxed your muscles while also giving you a little pep. You mindlessly read the daily newspaper, skimming the articles. As you read, you heard heavy footsteps echo through the dining hall. You tilted the newspaper just enough to peek over. Thank god the thick bundle of pages hid your face because your lips couldn't help but smile as you watched Nash walking towards you, the other soldiers staring in either awe or fear. The brute took his seat across from you, silently removing his glasses to clean them.

"Took you long enough," you said, pretending to be interested in the black and white sheets.

Nash let out a quiet sigh that was fitting for a quiet man, "I took the scenic route."

You almost laughed, but you instead gave a teasing smirk, "I didn't take you as that type of guy, Nash."

He glanced at you with those blue eyes of his, the world's tiniest smile creeping on his face.

It had been a little over a year since you had been partnered with Nash, and you were the only person to last more than six months. Others teased, saying you only lasted this long because Nash had a thing for you, but you knew better. It had to be because you were just a decent partner: you never cracked under pressure and you always made sure Nash was safe despite his obvious skill.

Still, at times you did wonder why he stayed. It's not like you were anyone special. You were just doing your job. Hell, you were the lucky one. Being paired with the one of the most talented lieutenants in the air force was an honor. His amazing skills were masked under his intimidating demeanor and admittedly attractive appearance. At times you had to remind yourself that your relationship was strictly platonic, but you couldn't help feeling excited whenever he revealed chips in his hardened personality, just like now.

"Lieutenant Nash and (l/n), report to the major for briefing immediately."

Nash replaced his glasses, his face returning to its usual grimace.

You downed the last warm remnants of your coffee and placed down your shield, letting out a tired sigh as you stood, "On to the next."

Today's workload was a simple reconnaissance mission. It seemed trivial, insulting even. This was something a lower rank team could've achieved, but instead you and Nash were put on the job. Somehow this bugged you, but maybe they were just giving you two a break. You exhaled, your thoughts being whisked from your mind as you focused back to your monitors.

"How's the weather out there, Nash?" you said in an attempt to liven the boring air.

"Hot," his comforting voice sounded in your ear. You smiled and looked at the singular green dot that belonged to your blonde comrade.

"Hmm..." Nash's voice held a hint of curiosity.

"What is it?" you said, sitting up a bit.

"The village is completely empty."

"Huh?" your brows furrowed as you checked your files, "that village should at least house a dozen rebel forces."

The line went quiet.

"I'm going in."

A tingly, uneasy feeling stirred in your stomach, "Be careful."

You anxiously watched him move along the digital plane, your heart pacing.

"There isn't a breath of life in this town, yet I feel like I'm being watched."

You could hear the uneasiness in his voice and that irked you. Nash hardly ever got nervous like this.

After a few more minutes of cautionary searching, Nash sighed, "Looks like there's nothing left here. I'm going to head back."

Your body relaxed as you gave your own sigh, "Roger that."

Suddenly, your monitors blared with frightening sounds as a swarm of dots surrounded your lone partner, "What!?"

"An ambush? But where did-Ugh!"

"Nash?" you desperately called, the silence making your stomach knot. The line crackled then descended to white noise in the blink of an eye.

"Nash!"

Your fingers worked the system to try to regain connection, but to no avail, "I called in backup. They'll be there in five minutes. Just hang in there, Nash." That deathly static was the only sound you could hear. You felt like you were going to explode but you forced yourself to stay calm.

"...k...ke..."

"Nash?" you said, pressing the earpiece deeper into your canal.

"...kee...p...tal...talki...ng..."

You were confused, but you came through either way, "Umm...Oh! We're having meatloaf tonight...! That's your favorite, right? If you," you caught yourself, " _once_ you get back, we can play some black jack too. I let you win last time so you owe me one." You went on for a few more minutes, pouring as much as you could into your words until finally the reinforcements arrived.

"Status on Lieutenant Nash?" You said with a shake in your voice.

"Lieutenant Nash is safe. Reinforcements are taking care of the rest. Heading back to base."

A deep grunt escaped your lips and your body slumped in your chair, "Thank god."

You nervously tapped your fingers on the arm of the chair and checked your watch for the umpteenth time, your eyes glancing at the bolded letters on the door a few paces away: INFIRMARY.

It had already been 45 minutes and your patience was running thin. Your heart mercilessly pounded against your chest, _'Did he break any bones? Lose a limb? Is he critical?'_ All you wanted was to see him and hear his voice again.

At that thought, the door to the infirmary opened and a scrub-clad doctor stepped out. You rushed over and clenched the man much to his surprise, "How is he? Is he ok?"

"T-The Lieutenant is in a stable condition. Y-You can see him now."

You pushed the poor man aside and charged into the room, a familiar figure immediately catching your attention.

The blonde sighed, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Your words were caught, the sight of your partner took you aback. Nash looked so...vulnerable: His toned mass was wrapped in a myriad of gauze with a few stitches sewn on his bruised face, his hands blistered and cracked; even his glasses took a beating. He seemed a bit embarrassed, his eyes avoiding your worried stare.

It took you a minute before you managed to move, taking the seat that was next to the bed. The silence between you was coupled with the steady beeping of a heart monitor.

"Nash...I-"

"Don't," he winced a bit as he turned to you, "It's not your fault, (l/n)."

As much as you wanted that to be true, you still felt guilty. He was your partner and you were supposed to take care of him.

"Are you ok?" you said so softly it was almost a whisper.

The battered man's body relaxed, "I'll live."

There it was. That typical nonchalant attitude you had grown to admire.

"Good," you smirked, "You still owe me that win in blackjack."

The corners of Nash's lips perked up, but then slowly drooped along with his eyes.

You felt your cheeks tingle as you looked into his eyes, "What?"

His gaze fell as he turned away, "Nothing..."

Nash's eyes blinked open, greeted once again by the sterile white walls of his room. He sat up and ran his healing fingers through his hair. Most of his lacerations were gone and he could even walk, with the help of a crutch of course. His groggy legs swished to the side of the bed while his hand reached for his crutch. With a little pain and effort, Nash managed to get to his feet.

After cleaning himself up, he hobbled out of his room only to see you resting on a couch just outside his room. Nash approached and looked down on you as you slept, your eyes lined with dark circles.

A week had passed and despite requests to get some real rest, you were determined to stay as close to Nash as you could. Even if that meant sleeping on a rock hard couch. You were always putting your needs aside for him; it was getting a little embarrassing actually.

"Idiot," Nash mumbled, pulling the wool blanket to your chin.

You mumbled and grasped the thin blanket as you turned over on your other side. Nash couldn't help but smile, 'Cute.' His cheeks flushed at his thought, but he quickly huffed it off. These thoughts of you kept popping up at the randomest moments: Whenever you made a sarcastic remark, whenever you puffed your cheeks out trying to solve a crossword, or whenever you just looked his way. Your continued presence only made them occur more often.

Was this normal?

No, this only happened when you were around...only when you were around...

A gentle shaking stirred you from your sleep, a sweet voice slipping through your ears, "Hey."

You hummed, your eyes only opening a tad as they were still heavy with sleep. Your body wobbled as you sat up and gave a hearty yawn.

You heard a faint grumble and promptly turned your attention to the source. "Do you always sleep in this late?"

Your cheeks instantly flushed as you recognized the hulking man, "Nash...?" You brushed down your disheveled locks in a poor attempt to look less like a bear who just woke from hibernation, "What time is it?"

Nash adjusted his now-fixed glasses, "Ten past fourteen hundred hours".

Your hand planted palm first on your face, an embarrassed groan escaping your lips.

"Here."

You moved your hand, a bit confused by the sight before you. It was a piece of paper, folded so many times it easily fit in the palm of your hand.

"Don't read it yet," he scratched his cheek, "wait until tonight...and don't read it when I'm around."

Your eyebrow perked up and your lips curved, "And what if I _do_ open it now?"

Nash shot a nervous look, "Just...don't," his brows furrowed, "I mean it, (l/n)."

Your smile dimmed at his tone, but you nodded anyway. Nash stared at you for a moment, the same cryptic way he always did that made it hard to tell exactly what he was thinking. He humphed and hobbled on his way, your questioning eyes piercing his back. Your gaze then fell back to the minuet piece of paper.

What the hell was hidden within this thing? It was obviously something that made Nash be on the fritz...which didn't happen often.

The curiosity flowing in you was tempting, but you stuffed the paper inside your pocket.

 _'Out of sight, out of mind.'_

Suddenly, your stomach growled. You smiled and placed a hand on your rumbling belly, "I guess that means lunch."

After finding that the others had purposefully removed the couch and any other potential sleep areas, you had no choice but to return to your own quarters. Deep down you thanked them as your soft bed greeted your body like an old friend. You were about to snuggle up and go to sleep clothes and all, but the faint sound of rustling seized your attention.

"Oh, right," you whispered as you pulled out the tiny piece of paper from your pocket.

You patiently unfolded the paper, careful not to tear it. The dim light from your bedside lamp was just enough to allow you to read the words scribbled on the paper. _'Wait_ ,' you squinted at the words to confirm your suspicions, ' _This is Nash's handwriting.'_

It took you a moment to realize this was a letter from Nash...to _you_. Despite your shock, you read on:

 _'First off, you do know we have a perfectly functioning health system, right? You don't have to keep babying me like I'm your kid. Plus, doing that doesn't help your health...So stop._

 _Secondly, you did a decent job last week. You didn't get me killed. Good.'_

There was a considerable space before it continued,

 _'When I'm out there, the only two things I rely on are my own senses and your voice. Your voice never falters. It's strong and reliable. I guess that means you are too. Don't get excited. I don't like you or anything. You're a good partner. That's all. Keep up the good work...I guess. I better not see your face in my room tomorrow.'_

Sure, it was a bit harsh, but you honestly didn't even care. The fact that he took the time to write these words made your face glow with hope as well as flush with a healthy sanguine. You folded the paper back up and let it rest on your bedside table. Your eyes slowly drooped into sleep, that tiny treasure before you gradually fading to black.

You _were_ going to see him tomorrow.

No matter what.

"Hey!" you practically screamed as you slammed open the door to the infirmary.

Nash almost jumped, but instead let out a frustrated sigh, "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you."

Your face crunched with seriousness as you stomped towards your partner. You stood before the built six-foot man, a determined expression fixed to your face. Suddenly, your arms found themselves wrapped around him in a tight embrace, your cheek pressing against his bare chest.

"What the-let go of me, (l/n)." Nash said, trying to pry you off.

Your grip only grew tighter, "No, I _won't_ let go. You're not just my partner, Nash," the man's movements slowly ceased as you spoke, "You're my friend."

Those last three words hung in the air, your cheeks starting to warm from the silence. "So," you swallowed, "don't expect me to just leave. I'll keep coming back no matter what you or anyone else says."

Much to your surprise, Nash's arms curled around you with the gentlest pressure. Your face felt like it was on fire, your body unable to move. Was this actually Nash? Or some crazy doppelganger. With all the courage in your small frame, you looked up. Your lashes fluttered as your eyes met his. Nash's gaze was so...soft.

His bright blue orbs gazed down at you from behind his glasses, a subtle expression on his chiseled mien, "You're stubborn."

You smiled and managed to push your voice through the lump in your throat, "So are you, Charlie Nash."

Nash's cheeks visibly drew darker at your words.

"Say my name...one more time," he whispered.

"Charlie," you whispered back, your own cheeks ruddy with excitement.

Nash closed his eyes as his name glided through his ears like a silk thread. Your voice was so gentle, so sweet; that heavenly voice he admired so dearly. Nash suddenly cupped your cheek, the pounding in your ears growing louder by the second. He leaned down and brought your body closer, his face mere centimeters away. You couldn't do much but close your eyes. As you did, you felt a warm pressure touch your lips. A waking jolt ran up your body and your hands clenched the fabric of his vest.

Where were you? What was your name? What color was the sky? These answers fled your mind as Nash's kiss grew deeper, your body unable to comprehend the situation.

Finally, Nash's lips parted from yours. Your eyes blinked open, your lips already missing his warmth. He looked down at you for a second then smirked.

"What?" you said.

"Your face is so red."

His comment made you blush more and you quickly buried your face into his chest, "You're the one who just up and kissed me, you jerk."

He chuckled and rested his chin on your head. There was a brief silence before his voice entered your ear again, "I...guess this means we're more than friends, huh?"

You snuggled deeper into his chest and smiled, cherishing the intimate sound of his heart beat, "Yeah. I guess it does."

Was this a dream?

No, this was indeed real. The subtle huff of his breath on your hair, the gentle squeeze of his arms around you, the faint whiff of his scent...this was all real.

"You better not tell anyone about this."

"Of course not," you winked, "I wouldn't want to ruin your hardcore reputation, Charlie."

He looked around to see if the coast was clear, then gave you a swift kiss on the brow, "Good."

You tilted your head coyly, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell _one_ person right?"

"Wha-!"

Before Nash could say anything else, you had already dashed off in a fit of mischievous laughter, "You better catch me before I tell on you, Nashie."

He growled, "Damnit, (f/n)!"


End file.
